Genie and the Tracys
by 1monster2
Summary: An old friend of Kayo's meets up with her and the boys...and with a pretty cool ship, too! What kind of adventures do they get up to? Currently rated K , but rating will go up if needed. Please R&R! :)


**A/N: Hello, everybody! So, this is a new fandom that I'm trying my hand in…I got involved with Thunderbirds Are Go this year, pretty much because Thomas Brodie-Sangster is one of my favorite actors. ;) I've quickly come to love the series, and actually just got to see the last episode of Season 1 yesterday, thanks to KayValo87 (Yes, to everyone who's currently reading "** _ **The ABCs of Alan Tracy**_ **", I'm her beta. Or, one of them, at least.) All I can say is…holy crap, the three older Tracys are awesome! Also-WE GOT TO SEE THUNDERBIRD FOUR ACTUALLY LAUNCHING AND NOT JUST GORDON APPEARING IN THUNDERBIRD 2 WHEN THE POD FOR 4 ATTACHES! (Haha-yes, I love Gordon.) I haven't planned this story out yet, so I'm not sure** _ **exactly**_ **where I'm going with it, but-as usual-I should have it outlined after chapter 2. Until then, I'm just kinda word-vomiting it. ;) Also, for my readers who had this story pop up for them because they've read my Newsies or Harry Potter fanfics…this story will probably follow my MO, which (for those of you who don't know) is a whole heck-ton of cliffhangers, and an unbelievable amount of whumpage. (You know you whump too much when you freely beat up a cripple…augh… ;) )**

 **By the way, just for context's sake…I have never seen the original Thunderbirds series (and after talking with KayValo87, I don't think I'm ever going to touch the movie). A lot of the stories I've read, however, are (I think) set in that universe. My story is set in the TAG universe, but I am going to include some of the backstory stuff from the original series that I read about-specifically (that I can recall) Gordon's hydrofoil accident and bad back, and Scott serving in the Air Force for a while.**

 **Thanks to the wonderful KayValo87 for taking a look at this chapter (originally-I changed 1 or 2 things), letting me know that the show was on Amazon Prime Video (so I could actually watch it), and getting into debates with me over which of the Tracy brothers are our favorites and which we can "have". (Kay, we can share John, but I get Virgil and Gordon. COMPROMISE! ;) )**

 **This first chapter is dedicated to three TAG writers who write** _ **fantastic**_ **Thunderbirds stories…to the point where I might have read all of their stories by now…and those writers would be nhsweetcherry, TheFABFive2015, and Loopstagirl. Thank you guys for writing such amazing stories-I love them all!**

 **Well, with that all said and done, please enjoy "** _ **Genie and the Tracys**_ **" Chapter 1!**

"Of all the days to go on a rescue, it had to be foggy. It's like the weather decided to be terrible just because we had to go on a rescue." Virgil grumbled. He and Scott were currently flying out to a rescue in the Atlantic Ocean, with Gordon and Alan in tow. There had been a collision between a couple of oil tankers, and four ships had been caught up in the crash. They were on their way to help the passengers out of the ships, and then tow the ships to the Maine shore.

Within two hours, Gordon and Alan had managed to get all of the passengers onto the rescue platform and into Thunderbird Two's cargo bay. The only thing they needed to do now was get the ships back to shore. Virgil had picked up one of the ships and delivered it safely, and Scott had picked up two-since he, unfortunately (according to Virgil), had the quicker ship. Suddenly, John cleared his throat. "Hey, Virg…I'm getting a reading of another ship in the area. Like…another ship that's similar to a Thunderbird."

"Wait-what? We're the only ones that have that kind of technology!"

"I know…which is why it's concerning. I'm going to try to establish contact with them. They should be coming up on your left." Virgil looked out the window to see another ship through the fog. It was a dark blue ship, which wasn't as big as Thunderbird Two, but still relatively large. It was currently lowering a cable down towards the one ship that Virgil and Scott hadn't gotten to yet. It gently lifted the small ship into the air and flew off towards the horizon. Once it arrived over the land, it softly touched its burden to the ground. As it flew back up into the air, Virgil could see black letters on the side, reading "G-Bird Two". Suddenly, Thunderbird Two's console system beeped again. "I've established contact with the other ship…patching us through now." John murmured. Virgil could now see not only his brother's image, but also the chair where the pilot of the G-Bird Two…should have been sitting…

"Thunderbird Five to G-Bird Two-do you copy?" There was a beep, indicating that the connection was online, but the pilot didn't respond for a moment. Suddenly, John heard a loud crash. "Just a moment, Thunderbird Five…owh…" a voice called. It took a few moments, but the pilot finally came into view. It was a younger girl-if John had to guess, he would say that she was a little bit younger than Gordon, but older than Alan-with dark blond hair and gray eyes. "G-Bird Two here-I copy, Thunderbird Five."

"G-Bird Two-what are you doing here?" John queried, looking almost sternly at the younger girl. "How did you find out that we were here?"

"Oh, Colonel Casey sent me out here earlier, but I got stuck about halfway out making repairs to my ship, so it took me a bit longer than I expected to get out here."

"Thunderbird Two here-why would the Colonel sent you out here?" Virgil responded. He was surprised that Colonel Casey would ask some random pilot to fly out to an International Rescue rescue site. They had only found out about the situation a little while ago-how did the GDF find out so quickly? And why would this random girl be sent out to deal with it? The girl in question cleared her throat. "I'm a member of the MRF-the Minor Rescue Force-which Colonel Casey created a few weeks ago in order to help International Rescue to not have to respond to _so_ many rescues. She ordered me to come out here and try to take care of the situation _before_ it became a situation. Unfortunately, I got stuck making repairs to the external dampners, so-"

"Wait a minute- _Genie_?" Kayo's image appeared on the screen, surrounded by Alan, Gordon, Brains, and Grandma Tracy. "Is that you?" The younger girl-Genie-'s eyes widened as she nodded. "Kayo? How long has it been-three years?"

"Something like that-what are you doing here?"

"Like I said-I was told to stop a situation before it became big enough that International Rescue would have to deal with it. That's MRF's job, after all-try to take care of minor disasters so that IR only has to deal with the bigger cases."

"When did that start up?

"Uh, like…six weeks ago, I think? I was one of the first people Casey recruited for it." Genie sighed, flicking a couple of buttons on her console as she did so. "I should probably head back to the base-Casey'll be wanting my report…that's going to be interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Kayo-I had to repair my external dampners again. She's going to have a _field day_ with that one. I mean, it's not like I've had trouble with them before…" Kayo let out a chuckle at that. As the G-Bird Two slowly began to turn around, Scott made eye contact with each of his younger brothers, who all nodded. The eldest Tracy then cleared his throat. "Hey-Genie, is it? Would you be interested in visiting with Kayo on Tracy Island? After all, you did say that you haven't seen each other in three years…" Genie's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. She had figured that she would run into the Tracys and International Rescue at some point, but not to be invited to visit their island and reunite with her old friend. That was something she thought would take _years_ to unfold. A slight cough alerted her to the fact that all five of the Tracy brothers were still staring at her, waiting for her response. "Oh, sorry-yes, I would like that." she quickly responded. "If you all are all right with it." The brothers could still see the nervousness in her face, and so Virgil chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about it-I'm sure Alan and Gordon will _love_ having someone new to prank. Their jokes have been getting a bit stale lately. Of course, they're not really jokes…"

"What are you talking about, Virg?"

"Well, _Gordo_ , a joke is supposed to be funny, and I'm afraid that your jokes stopped being funny a _long_ time ago." Genie let out a brief chuckle as the two brothers started bickering, only stopping when John cleared his throat. "There is one condition, however. We don't want a ton of people to know where Tracy Island is, as that could lead to massive security problems for us. If you agree, you would have to agree to me remote controlling your ship, and avoiding the windows until you get there." He could see the familiar tightening of Genie's mouth and forehead, which appeared on his other brothers' faces-particularly Scott and Virgil-whenever someone else had to remote control their 'Birds. No pilot truly liked to hand over control of their ship to someone else-especially if that person was on a remote space station in the middle of nowhere-unless it was an _extremely_ life and death situation…and often not even that. Finally, Genie nodded. "Okay. I might not like it very much, but I'll agree to that. I understand the whole security thing, so…all right."

"It'll give you some time to fix whatever you knocked over, right?" Kayo joked. Genie rolled her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. "That would require reworking the entire medic's storage cupboard in the back…including finding an actual cupboard." She pressed a few buttons, smacking something with her hand as she did so. "Hang on a second…alright. You should be able to remote access G-Bird Two now." A few seconds later, a green light over her head flashed. "All right, Genie-I now have control over G-Bird 2. Feel free to do whatever for a while-I'll let you know when you're arriving."

"Roger that. Genie out." With that, Genie's image disappeared from the Tracys' view. The young girl quickly got up and moved out of the cockpit, not wanting to be near the windows in case the older Tracy boy could see her, and could see if she was near a window. From what Kayo had told her about the Tracy brothers-which admittedly wasn't very much-she was pretty sure that the one she had been talking to the most was John. He was the only red-head of the group, after all, and she knew he wasn't Gordon or Virgil after the way those two teased each other. That meant that the young-looking blond had to be…Alex…no…Austin…no… _Alan_ -that was it! Which meant that the one who had originally invited her to their island had to be Scott. She sighed, trying to calm her nerves. Colonel Casey always spoke very highly of the Tracy brothers and what they did, and so any member of the MRF worth their salt was in awe of the five.

… _This should be fun…_

Since John didn't want her to watch where he was taking the ship, Genie decided to take a look at her external dampners. They _did_ tend to repeatedly catch on fire and make ships explode, and so she wanted to make sure that that wouldn't happen…again. She did have a reputation to uphold, after all-she hadn't blown up a ship in three months. Thankfully the dampners were running properly- _for once_ -so she moved on to the storage equipment that had fallen over when John had commed her. Pretty much all of her storage containers had fallen over in a slight jolt of turbulence. "I told you you should have locked those more securely." a male metallic voice intoned from above. Genie rolled her eyes, looking up at a small camera in the corner of the room. "And what was I supposed to secure it with, ANGLE? We don't have an abundance of cords around here…"

"…The door might have sufficed."

"Wait, there's a-since when has there been a door here? And why is it covered up?"

"You said we needed the extra room for other things. Like storing things."

"Good grief." Genie shot a glare at the camera, annoyed with the AI. "ANGLE, please _tell me_ next time there's a door, will you? That might help me not have everything fall out onto the floor repeatedly." The camera didn't move a ton, but she could tell that it was rolling its eyes at her. ANGLE was a great AI…except when he was being sarcastic and annoying. Although, he would probably say the same thing about her. Before he could respond, a quiet beeping rent through the air. Genie quickly turned on her comms. "This is Genie."

"Genie-I'm pulling you up at Tracy Island. You'll be parked in the hanger in about five minutes."

"Roger that-thanks, Thunderbird Five." Genie murmured, watching as John's image disappeared. Once it flickered out, Genie slowly moved towards the cockpit, putting away some of her tools as she did so. By the time she arrived, the plane was beginning to land in a rather large hanger.

 _Well…this should be fun._

"So…how exactly do you know her, Kayo?" Alan queried. The four earth-bound Tracy brothers were currently arriving in the hanger, waiting for the dark blue ship to descend. They had tried to call Colonel Casey and figure out what was going on, but she had been busy in a meeting. Kayo had also made herself scarce for a while, and so they had had to wait until now to find out who her friend was. "She's an old friend from a long time ago. We went to school together for a while before my father pulled me out of the school to come back and train with you all. She's like…she's like if you combine Virgil, Gordon, and John into one person. She's a pretty good pilot as well, even if she has blown up a few ships. She's a bit…huggy, for lack of a better word, and is rather quiet." As the door to the G-Bird 2 opened, Kayo chuckled. "She's also rather clumsy!" she called out, loud enough that the younger girl could hear her. A disgruntled shout came from onboard the ship. "I'm not that clumsy, Kayo! Seriously… _owh_ …"

"Seriously, Genie?" Kayo teased. They could almost hear Genie rolling her eyes as she groaned annoyedly. "It's not my fault-who puts a metal bar at head height right outside the door?"

"Um…you? You guys were the ones who decided how to construct your ships, remember?"

"Oh, shut up." Genie finally emerged from the door of the ship, briefly pausing nervously as she looked at the four boys. "…Hi…" she waved shyly. The four Tracy brothers waved back. Kayo simply stood there chuckling at her friend, finally bursting out laughing at the annoyed and panicked expression the other girl shot her way. " _Kayo…help me!"_ she murmured quietly, looking beseechingly at the older girl. Eventually, Kayo decided to take pity on her friend and quickly made her way over, embracing Genie in a warm hug. "It's great to see you again, Genie. It's been way too long since I last saw you."

Genie nodded, warmly returning her hug. "I agree. We should hang out together a lot more…I mean, when you're not helping International Rescue, that is." She coughed gently, suddenly remembering who else was in the room. "A little help, here?" she murmured quietly. Kayo nodded, still chuckling, as she led her friend over towards the Tracy boys. "Genie, these are the Tracy brothers-Scott, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan. You met John when he commed you earlier about coming here. Everyone, this is Genie Hartsworn. She's one of my good friends-one who isn't one of you five, anyways." The brothers nodded at her, and Virgil immediately stepped up to shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Genie." he said, smiling brightly at her. Gordon, Scott, and Alan hid their grins as Virgil's calm and soothing personality did its work, and Genie slowly calmed down.

Somewhat.

"It's nice to meet you too. Kayo's told me a tiny bit about you all, and Colonel Casey is definitely one of your biggest fans." She smiled shyly at them. Alan suddenly cleared his throat, and the whole group turned to look at him. "Not to be rude or anything, but…could I… _we_ …see the inside of your ship? It looks so cool…"

"Nervous that it'll be cooler than Thunderbird 3, Squirt?" Scott teased, ruffling his younger brother's hair. Alan swatted the hand away, rolling his eyes. Virgil and Gordon smirked at their brothers. "Sure you can…oh, hang on a second. ANGLE?" The Tracy brothers and Kayo looked at each other confusedly as the AI responded, "Yes, Genie?"

"Do you see the five people standing outside the ship? The ones who aren't me?"

"Yes, I do…"

"Please do not shock them when they come on board."

"…Not even a little?"

" _No_ , ANGLE- _no shocking them_!

"Fine…."

A couple of lights flickered onboard the ship, before the cool metallic voice returned. "Very well…I won't shock them." Genie sighed, rolling her eyes as she moved towards the door of the G-Bird. "Sorry about him…he's a bit sarcastic. I originally thought that it would be fun to have an AI as snarky as I am…but that's not always the case. He is a good guard dog, though."

"Rich words coming from a person who forgot that there was a _door_ in their supply cabinet." Kayo smirked at Genie, who simply face-palmed. "I have no response for that one. Come on in!" The four Tracy brothers and Kayo looked at each other in amusement, before following Genie inside her ship.

This…would be… _interesting_.

 _ **A/N 2: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! I'm not sure how frequently I will be updating, as my main goal (currently) is to finish most (if not all) of my multi-chapters that are currently in limbo (and there's quite a few of them out there), but I'll try to work on the next chapter soon! The other thing that will be limiting my writing time is that I head back to school in less than a month (YAY COLLEGE), and will be working the weekend of New Student Orientation as a Connect Leader. This means that the week of August 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **-29**_ _ **th**_ _ **, I probably won't be able to post much, if at all. Hopefully I'll be able to post a bit more consistently here on out!**_ __ _ **Sorry this second A/N is so short…it's currently 11:32am PST, and I still have to get a shower and eat lunch. ;) #WeekendLifeThough.**_

 _ **Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you all soon!**_

 _ **God bless,**_

 _ **1monster2**_


End file.
